


Renaissance

by Nini0701



Category: Naruto
Genre: I will not write any relationships yet, OC, Other, Rebirth, SI, Self Insert, She doe be kinda old tho, This going to have many time skips just saying, a kinda beta but no, idk what to do yet, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: (HIATUS/ DISCONINUED/ BEING REWRITTEN)Renaissance, the French word for rebirth.Maybe that’s what everybody needs, a rebirth.But sometimes you realize the past may have been better, so much better.Now you need to survive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m just gonna leave it here for you guys to see.
> 
> I’m just gonna mark some points first.
> 
> 1\. This OC for now is not going to have any intention of changing the plot.
> 
> 2\. There are going to be MANY OCs
> 
> 3\. The OC may not interact as much with Canon characters as you may want to.
> 
> 4\. I’m not going to reveal the OC love interest, because it’s not going to affect much yet. So I’m not going to put it in tags.
> 
> 5\. I don’t know yet where this story is going.
> 
> 6\. I may rewrite this story in the future.
> 
> 7\. Sorry for any grammatical errors
> 
> 8\. Tell me what you think about the story!

It’s was a dark night as she walked outside.

With headphones in her ears she listened to the latest songs.

Suddenly her purse fell on the ground and bend down reached out for it.

“Watch out!” A voice yelled through the music.

She quickly turned her head to the right as she faced the blinding lights of a truck.

Then all she felt was pain, only pain.

Her head hurt, her bones were almost screaming, she wasn’t able to even scream of how much it hurt.

But it only lasted a second as the darkness came.

And warmth. (Am I dead?)

Why did she feel wet? (Is this the afterlife?)

What about her, friends, family, her dog, oh god her dog!

Who was gonna feed her now!

Those thoughts were quickly interrupted when she felt as she was being squished.

Why is it so difficult to breath?!

As she was squished(?) even more, she felt a sharp cold hit throughout her body.

She could hear faint voices in the background.

Why can’t she hear them?

Why is she here?

She tried to open her eyes to only be met with blurriness and is that black?

Soon enough she felt something soft and warm around her as she was passed between many giant arms?

Why is everything is so big, or am I just very small.

She held in a warm embrace as she heard some words

“Kanojo no namae wa Minori-“ She heard a voice that kinda resembled a woman say.

She touched her own cheek with her hands, it took a lot of effort (why is she so tired) and felt tiny hands.

Then it came to her mind.

No no no-no no no

I’m a baby.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life, a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter, ehehe.
> 
> So like I wrote like three chapters in a plane.  
> Checked grammar only now, so please tell if there are any errors.
> 
> I’m going to try to update very week :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Was she reincarnated, why was she reincarnated.

But weren’t you supposed to go to heaven when you died?

Is all that she knows wrong?

She had worked so hard in her live to get where she was, and now, everything gone.

Where am I?

Who are they?

Are they my parents?

Who am I?

All those questions worked in her newborn brain and she started crying.

Her head stung as the over thinking calmed down.

Gentle footsteps walked towards her as she was held in giant arms

After a few days her hearing got better, but that didn’t help anything at all.

The others were speaking a language she don’t speak, but it kinda resembled a Asian language maybe Japanese.

But one thing she found out, at least she thinks it, her name is Minori.

Her vision got kinda better too, now she could make out shapes, even though it was still blurry as f

Is she in Tokyo?  
She is- no ,was going to visit Tokyo next summer. That’s the past now .

Well this infant live is boring as heck.

————/-  
She had been here for two years, five months, fourteen days when she discovered it....

‘What weirdo is that’ Minori thought as she held her mother's hand at the grocery store, she was now two years old.

In front of her was a man with black hair and thick eyebrows.

He looks awfully similar to- what,no no no no no no no no no o

He can’t be. By now she was breathing hard as her mom looked at the different type of rice.

The man caught her eye, and looked worried.

He looked at her mother and said something she couldn’t catch on.

“Minori-chan, this is Maito-San.” Her mother simply introduced her 

All started making sense, the non-existent talk about the other countries, the people who seemed to be here then disappeared in thin air, the flags, the head bands

She suddenly felt dizzy

No no no

Howhowhowhowhowhow

They’re all fictional for gods sake!

Oh god, so much death  
So much murder  
So much  
War

Howhowhowhowhow is she going to survive this world

They aren’t real.. this isn’t real.  
But she felt so real.

Still in shock they went home. When in the middle of the night Minori had a breakdown.

No, she thought.

She just got a second live, she can’t let them take it away so quick.

And mom... the woman who looked so softly at her... the woman who had been there since day one... the woman she dare say she loved.

It was at that night Minori decided how the course of her life would be.

Strong enough to be able to protect herself and her mother, but just not enough to be noticed.

And thus, the real story began.


	3. The learning

Some may call her a coward or even selfish.

But look at it for her perspective, if she did anything to make the future change it would mean her involved with the main characters, it would mean getting near danger.

Danger in the Shinobi world would be difficult to go against, you really think S rank Shinobi wouldn’t kill you without batting an eye?

What about Ororchimaru, who would torture and test on you? The excruciating pain.

You can’t blame her for wanting to live over 30, and not be a child solider.

But to protect in this world you gotta be a Shinobi.

So that was what she was going to do.

Go to the ninja academy, get average grades, graduate at an average time, get into a Genin team (pleasedontgetattached) , become Chuunin at a average age, and maybe even become Jonin at the end.

For herself and her mother.

——————————-

Her daughter has always been kinda weird, silent, Yuki would think.

But even through all the silent moments, calculating looks, Minori was still her baby.

And boy, did it scare her that day.

“Mother?” Minori said quietly “ I wanna go to the ninja school.”

Four years old, she asked that when she was four.

For gods sake, can’t a child just continue as child in this forsaken place.

“Why?” Yuki asked

“I wanna protect you.”

With a bitter smile she said yes,  
and thought sadly about the place her daughter would be frequenting.

A killer school, they teach you to kill, manipulate, torture.

Hopefully her Minori-Chan would change her mind in the middle of school.

She didn’t want her baby to get hurt,but in a world like this maybe that’s maybe the best option.

Yuki sighed.

Well I guess I gotta go get her material.

——————— About 3 years later—-

It was Minoris first day at the academy today.

The only thing she felt was a growing feeling of dread as she came closer to the events she knew would happen.

Walking into the room she found some no familiar faces, some Hyuuga and Uchiha tho.

She didn’t really remember.

The oldest, probably a Chuunin, walked up to the blackboard when all the new students sat down.

“Good Morning class, my name Naomi Hitsuki and I’ll be teaching you how to be a Shinobi for the next 4 years with help of other teachers.” She ended

“Good Morning Hitsuki-Sensei.” Came from the children in different levels of enthusiasm.

“We’ll start with history, the Senju and the Uchiha-“ Hituski-Sensei continued as Minori zoned out.

So this where exactly in the timelines did she land on?

She gotta be older than Kakashi, she thinks.

“The girl in the back” Hitsuki-Sensei abruptly said poiting at her, “Are you paying attention to class?”

“Yes Hitsuki-Sensei.” Minori responded

“So what are the past and current hokages?” 

“ Hashirama-Sama , and the current is Tobirama-Sama.”

“Ok.” Hitsuki-Sensei responded with narrowed eyes at Minori.

After that it was just some history, and some speech’s to make us have ‘the will of fire’, they really do be manipulating us tho.

Minori continued the rest of the school day until lunch looking outside, looking at those birds who seemed at peace.

She stifled a snort, like the second Shinobi world war was near to begin.

In the Shinobi world there wasn’t peace.

—————— Time skip 2 years———-

So fast, wayyyy too fast.

They are teaching too many things way too fast.

Younger graduate age.

It could only mean one thing.

War.

The second Shinobi War.


	4. The start

“Due to War, all of you are going to be promoted to Genin today.” Hitsuki-Sensei informed the seconds years in a strict voice, internally lamenting the fact that most are going to die.

There were no shocked gasps in the room, they all knew this was going to happen.

Sooner or later.

The war might be strong, but they were 9 for godsake.

“You’re being assigned as three Genin and one Sensei, you’re meeting them today.”

“Team one Fumi Nakane,Yoshihide Hyuuga and Madoka Kawazu. Your Sensei will be....” Hitsuki-Sensei announced

“Team Six Minori Namiki, Reijiro Uchiha and Yoshio Kawamata.”  
When hearing that Minori perked up, and looked around trying to meet her new teammates eyes.

She remember Rerijio as some of the only Uchiha in class, you could say he was a Uchiha only in blood, because he is the most fun Uchiha you’ll ever meet.

Yoshio, Minori thought. She didn’t really remember who that was.  
Was he that really quiet boy at the back?  
Eh, she doesn’t know.

“And your Sensei will be Asio Chiho.”

After saying all the teams the Senseis started appearing.

Asio Chiho was a Chuunin.  
She had short black hair that reached her collarbone, it made sense as she is a Shinobi afterall.

“Let’s go out.” Asio said when all the three Genin neared her, as she walked outside they follow until they ended up in a trading ground.

“Let’s first introduce ourselves,” Asio said “ My name is Asio Chiho, I’m a Chuunin for Konoha, I like dango. I’m going to be your Sensei for the time being.”

Asio smiles at her new team.

“Oh, well, uh, My name is Yoshio Kawamata,” Yoshio stuttered,” And uh, I’m a Genin for Konoha now. And I like animals, I guess?”

The Uchiha was next.

“Hello, my name is Reijiro Uchiha,” His eyes glittered in proudness as he said his last name,” I’m a Genin for Konoha, and I like dango as well!”

The teeeth showing smile was so bright it was blinding.

Now they were all looking at her.

“My name is Minori Namiki, I am a Genin for Konoha and I like my family” Minori kept it simple.

“Well, now that we’ve introduced ourselves let’s get to training.” Asio smiled, “15 laps around the village, no chakra usage, and before dawn.”

That sadistic little smile.

All three Genins smile turned into frowns

“You son of a-“ Reijiro started but was interrupted as their sensei pushed them forward.

“Start now.”

—————The following Morning——-

“Hello hello my little Genin.” Asio greeted as she met the three of them under a tree, complete dirty and sweaty.

The only response she got was groans.

“Oh, you guys didn’t like that?” She asked in a fake sad tone, “Well, this is going to be our daily routine.”

She was met with half lidded death glares.

“Now go on and stretch.”

And so they spent the next hour stretching, muttering death threats to their Sensei.

After that they were finally allowed to go home, with the promise of D-ranks the next day.

Minori decided to take the quick way home.

As she walked kids ran around, getting called in back to their houses to eat dinner.

The smell of Yakitori infested her nose as she walked past a restaurant, she should come here with Mother next week.

She walked until she ended up outside a small house, she got her keys out and opened the door.

“Mum! I’m home.” Minori yelled when she got inside, taking of her shoes walking to the kitchen to get some water.

Her mother was dressed in black as she looked serious.

“Minori-chan, go get cleaned and dressed.” Yuki said softly, “We have a funeral to attend.

———- ~~~~~~~~———

Dressed in black silk Yukata, Minori stood outside with most of the Konoha citenzens.

“As most of you know, our hokage passed away today.” A man said, “ Tobirama-Sama was a good hokage, a good teacher.”

Some people shed tears, some didn’t, not everybody loved Tobirama.

“But the will of fire must continue to burn.” The man breathed in, “The Sandaime Hokage is Hiruzen Sarutobi.”

As those words were spoken Hiruzen went up.

He started talking, as Minori started zoning out.

So now it’s the bastards turn eh?

As they walked home Yuki and Minori talked together.

“So how was your first day as an Offical Konoha Shinobi?” Her mother tiredly asked with a gentle smile on her face.

“Asio-Sensei is a sadist.”

They laughed.

Those soft moments are her favourites.  
Those are the ones she loves.  
Those are the ones she misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this chap took so long to be posted, the whole Corona virus stuff has turned my schedule upside down’  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ‘


	5. not an update

hey guys, this is not an update btw.

i’ve lost all motivation/inspiration to continue this fic unfortunately.  
so i’ll be marking it as complete.  
if any of you have questions of how the plot would’ve gone don’t be afraid to ask!

thank you for reading, stay safe during these times.


End file.
